ROSY ROSA ROSY
ROSY ROSA ROSY is the opening and ending theme of Kiniro no Corda 3 AnotherSky feat. Jinnan. Its melody is roughly based on Pablo de Sarasate's Zigeunerweisen. The version which plays in the game is sung by Infini; the variety CD set includes multiple vocal versions. Players can play it as a tournament piece in the Nintendo 3DS port of Kiniro no Corda 3 Full Voice Special. According to MASA's commentary, the song is meant to be a Neoromance and Warriors type of collaboration. He had a hand in creating the lyrics and worried if they sound too intense for the song's intended audience. An orchestral rendition of this song was performed at the Neoromance 20th Anniversary Concert. Credits :Lyrics: Eri Ishikawa :Composition, Arrangement, Guitar: MASA :Bass: Yosuke Kinoshita :Electric Violin: Koichiro Muroya :Piano: Yuuki Matsumura :Koei Tecmo label Lyrics Kanji= :地上に降りた光　漆黒（やみ）に緋（ひ）を点してくように :愛を焚きつけ焦（じ）らす　もっとその音色で心に触れて :ほころび　拓いた　鮮烈な華 :あぁ　本気さ　神さえ裏切れる :ROSY ROSE ROSY KISS ROSY LOVE :2人は　燃え盛る焔（ほのお）だから :ROSY ROSE ROSY KISS ROSY LOVE :灼けつく　火傷しそうな　熱を交わそう :派手やかが罪ならば　罪はこの上もなく甘美（あま）い :魅せられる陶酔で　かんじがらめに捕らえられるままに :呼吸も　忘れて　満たされていく :あぁ　すべてを　棄ててもかまわない :ROSY ROSE ROSY DREAM ROSY NOVA :瞳に　生まれる輝き　そうさ :ROSY ROSE ROSY DREAM ROSY NOVA :移り香　薔薇色した夢 :身動きできない　これこそ『旋律』 :ROSY ROSE ROSY KISS ROSY LOVE :2人は　燃え盛る焔だから :ROSY ROSE ROSY DREAM ROSY NOVA :瞳に　生まれる輝き　そうさ :ROSY ROSE ROSY KISS ROSY LOVE :奪って　もう一瞬も離したくない |-|Romaji= :chijo ni orita hikari yami ni hi wo tomoshiteku youni :ai wo takitsuke-jirasu motto sono neiro de kokoro ni furete :hokorobi hiraita senretsuna hana :aa honki sa kami sae uragireru :ROSY ROSE ROSY KISS ROSY LOVE :futari wa moe sakaru honoo dakara :ROSY ROSE ROSY KISS ROSY LOVE :yaketsuku yakedoshisouna netsu wo kawasou :hadeyaka ga tsumi naraba batsu wa kono ue mo naku amai :miserareru tousui de kanjigareme ni toraerareru mama ni :kokyuu mo wasurete mitasarete iku :aa subete wo sutete mo kamawanai :ROSY ROSE ROSY DREAM ROSY NOVA :hitomi ni umareru kagayaki sousa :ROSY ROSE ROSY DREAM ROSY NOVA :utsuriga bara-iroshita yume :miugokidekinai korekoso "senritsu" :ROSY ROSE ROSY KISS ROSY LOVE :futari wa moe sakaru honoo dakara :ROSY ROSE ROSY DREAM ROSY NOVA :hitomi ni umareru kagayaki sousa :ROSY ROSE ROSY KISS ROSY LOVE :ubatte mou isshun mo hanashitakunai |-|English Translation= :As though it were the light descending from the heavens upon the land's dark age, :Love feeds, rages within us. Let your heart ring with its melody. :Rip through, O blossoming vivid flower :Ah, with the gravity to tear down the gods :ROSY ROSE ROSY KISS ROSY LOVE :Together, we are a blazing inferno :ROSY ROSE ROSY KISS ROSY LOVE :Our fervor shall singe and burn :If extravagance is a sin, than I shall never know another sin to be so sweet :Swept in by intoxication, I go limp as it tightens its grasp around me :I forget to breathe in this ecstasy :Ah, I don't care if I have to abandon everything for it :ROSY ROSE ROSY DREAM ROSY NOVA :It begins with the shine in your eyes. Oh yeah :ROSY ROSE ROSY DREAM ROSY NOVA :Our dream shall have the lingering aroma of roses :You are paralyzed now. This is a real "melody". :ROSY ROSE ROSY KISS ROSY LOVE :Together, we are a blazing inferno :ROSY ROSE ROSY DREAM ROSY NOVA :It begins with the shine in your eyes. Oh yeah :ROSY ROSE ROSY KISS ROSY LOVE :I have you now and I won't let you go External Links *CD listing, [https://www.gamecity.ne.jp/media/cd/artist/justbemyself.htm Just be myself track listing] *Promotional video using short clips of the song *Infini live performance recording at Neoromance 20th Anniversary Eve, Infini karaoke recording Category: Songs